rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Королева на день
Королева на день (англ. Queen for a Day) — шестнадцатый эпизод первого сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Он является вторым специальным часовым эпизодом мультсериала и его премьера состоялась 19 ноября 2017 года. Синопсис Перевод = Король и Королева покидают город и Рапунцель становится временным правителем королевства. Однако, принцессе придется столкнуться с трудными решениями из-за метели, которая может уничтожить Корону. |-| Оригинал = When the King and Queen leave town, Rapunzel is set to lead. However, when a blizzard threatens to destroy Corona, the Princess is faced with some tough decisions. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|В Старой Короне Квирин, управляющий Старой Короны, находился в поле. Он смотрел вдаль — над горой появлялись тёмные облака. В это время маленькая девочка залезла на дерево, находящееся рядом с ним. Подул сильный ветер и девочка упала, но, к счастью, Квирин вовремя поймал её. Квирин направился в деревню: в ней появились новые чёрные камни. Жители деревни были напуганы камнями, ведь они уничтожали все на своем пути. Вэриан хотел предложить новый способ их уничтожения, но отец приказал ему оставить камни в покое и сообщил населению, что сегодня он пойдет к королю обсуждать данную проблему. 200px|thumb|right|В замке Короля Тем временем в замке король проводил аудиенции и решал различные проблемы жителей королевства. В этот раз Фредерик позволил Рапунцель присутствовать на данном мероприятие: вскоре он и Арианна должны были отправиться в короткое путешествие, во время которого принцесса будет управлять государством. Среди многочисленных посетителей был и Квирин. Однако, глава Старой Короны не стал говорить королю у чёрных камнях: он сообщил Фредерику о том, что в этом году в его деревне довольно высокий урожай и им требуются новые земли. Несмотря на отсутствие отчетов об этом, король согласился предоставить населению новые земли. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Вэриан Вэриан попытался узнать у отца, зачем он солгал главе государства, но отец просто заявил, что Старая Корона переживет это и сын должен доверять ему. Рапунцель услышала их разговор и спросила у Вэриана, что произошло. Алхимик объяснил девушке, что его отец солгал: никакого урожая нет, а чёрные камни уничтожают Старую Корону. Принцесса пообещала Вэриана, что вскоре они раскроют тайну камней и спасут Старую Корону. 200px|thumb|right|Прощание с королем и королевой На следующий день Рапунцель и её друзья прощались с королем и королевой, которые отправились праздновать годовщину своей свадьбы. Рапунцель с оптимизмом начала свой первый день в роли королевы. Однако, к её удивлению, на этот раз во дворец пришло огромное количество посетителей: по словам Найджела, кто-то пустил слух о том, что с сегодняшнего дня она временно будет исполнять обязанности главы государства. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель дает советы подданным Короны Тем временем Квирин в Старой Короне объявил о том, что король благословил население и поможет им победить чёрные камни. Вэриан, зная, что это ложь, отправился в свою лабораторию, дабы продолжить изучение странных камней. А в королевском замке в этот момент Рапунцель начала приём посетителей. В начале все шло отлично и она принимала решения, которые приносили явную пользу. Однако, через некоторое время горожане, которым она дала советы, вернулись и заявили о том, что они сделали все так, как она советовала и в итоге это вызвало одни проблемы. Рапунцель начинает испытывать сомнения относительно того, может ли она вообще быть королевой. 200px|thumb|right|Максимус пытается вытянуть карету Рапунцель рассказывает Юджину о своих переживаниях. В ответ на это он говорит о том, что когда она станет королевой, то он всегда будет рядом и будет стараться помогать, что успокаивает девушку. После этого с неба начинают падать снежинки. В это время король Фредерик и королева Арианна едут по узкой тропе в горах. Монарх думает о том, что лучше бы вернуться назад, но его жена убеждает его в том, что с Рапунцель и королевством всё будет в порядке. Неожиданно огромная сосулька падает прямо перед Максимусом, который тянет королевскую карету. Конь, испугавшись, делает несколько шагов назад, упряжка начинает рваться и карета падает вниз с обрыва. 200px|thumb|left|Гибель Квирина Тем временем в Старой Короне Квирин вытащил из стены старый сундук, полностью покрытой пылью. На крышке сундука был странный символ в виде круга и трех полосок на нём. Квирин открыл сундук и достал из него шлем с таким же знаком, после чего посмотрел на семейный портрет и чёрные камни за окном. Управляющий Старой Короны положил шлем и спустился в лабораторию своего сына, в которой Вэриан вновь исследовал камни. Квирин начинает ругать своего сына за нарушение запрета, в ответ на это Вэриан утверждает, что отец просто уходит от проблем. В этот момент желто-зелёная жидкость, которую алхимик вылил на чёрные камни, начала превращаться в какие-то странные кристаллы. Квирин оттолкнул Вэриана от чёрных камней, кристаллы превратились в янтарь и начали захватывать его. Квирин, понимая, что вскоре он погибнет, приказал Вэриану уходить отсюда и не звать никого, однако его сын побежал искать помощь. 200px|thumb|right|Костер во дворе замка В замке Рапунцель объявляет текущий день новым праздником — днём снега. Все, кроме Юджина, который терпеть не может снег, отлично проводят время на улице. Снег продолжает идти, он заваливает всё королевство. Видя это, Ксавье рассказывает принцессе и её друзья легенду о злом волшебнике Зан Тири, который пытался уничтожить Корону и наслал на неё снежный шторм. Однако, механик Деманитус построил машину, которая изменила направление шторма и спасла Корону. Зан Тири сам погиб от своего шторма, но пообещал, что шторм вернётся тогда, когда Корона станет слабой. Между тем ветер начинает усиливаться и все друзья уходят в замок. В этот момент во двор замка прибегает Максимус, что означало только одно — что-то случилось с королём и королевой... 200px|thumb|left|Вэриан уговаривает Рапунцель пойти с ним Метель продолжает. Рапунцель хочет отправиться искать своих родителей, но Найджел и её друзья против — принцесса не может просто так оставить своих подданных. Юджин, Лэнс Стронгбоу и остальные бывшие мошенники решают стать добровольцами и отправляются на поиски королевской четы: глава государства дал им второй шанс и теперь они хотят отплатить ему. А в Старой Короне в этот момент кристаллы продолжают захватывать тело Квирина. Янтарь переместил к нему письменный стол с бумагой и пером на нем: Квирин решает написать Вэриану прощальную записку. Тем временем его сын добирается до королевского замка. Он пытается уговорить Рапунцель пойти с ним, ведь по его мнению, только она может спасти его отца. Рапунцель не может оставить своих подданных во время бури, Вэриана уводит стража. 200px|thumb|right|Подготовка плана эвакуации В горах король Фредерик и королева Арианна пытаются согреться в своей карете. Король при падении сломал свою лодыжку. В этот момент Юджин и остальные добровольцы замечают их карету, им остается всего лишь спуститься с обрыва, дабы спасти родителей Рапунцель. Тем временем буря стала усиливаться, она разрушила одну из башней королевского замка. Рапунцель, по совету Найджела и Капитана гвардии, отдает приказ об эвакуации столицы королевства. В это же время Вэриан возвращается к себе домой и видит, что кристалл полностью захватил его отца. 200px|thumb|left|Начало эвакуации Начинается эвакуация города. Принцесса начинает сомневаться в своем решении, на что Кассандра отвечает, что это было единственное решение. Рапунцель вспоминает о рассказе Ксавье, после чего решает найти машину Деманитуса, ведь как сказал Ксавье, «каждая легенда рождается из истины». Принцесса просит кузнеца помочь ей в поисках. Ксавье выдвигает теорию о возможном месторасположении машины. 200px|thumb|right|Юджин и Лэнс спускаются с обрыва В горах Юджин и его друзья начали спускаться к карете. Юджин подскользнулся, но благодаря верёвке ему удалось не упасть с обрыва. От волнения за Юджина Большой Нос чуть не чихнул, но его вовремя остановил Ногокрюк, который, к сожалению, сам начал чихать. Из-за слишком громкого звука от этого начался сход лавины. В это время в Короне Рапунцель, Кассандра, Ксавье и Паскаль в подземных туннелях находят потайной проход, который приводит их прямо к машине Деманитуса. На поверхности в этот момент население столицы пытается через мост перебраться на материк, но из-за сильного ветра тележку с керосином относит прямо на середину моста, бочки разбиваются, на разлитую жидкость падает горящий фонарь: мост взрывается, населения попадает в ловушку. 200px|thumb|left|Король падает с обрыва В подземелье Рапунцель и её друзья активировали машину, однако она вызвала маленькое землетрясение, в результате которого камень попал в одну из шестерней аппарата и он остановился. В горах в это же время бывшие разбойники смогли вытащить королеву и начали операцию по спасению Короля: его надо было поднять так, чтобы ещё больше не повредить его лодыжку. Короля начинают поднимать при помощи наскоро собранной конструкции, но из-за сильного ветра она разрушается и Фредерик падает с обрыва. Юджин успевает схватить его за руку и пытается вытащить, но у него ничего не получается. Фредерик приказывает Фицерберту заботиться о его дочери и пытается разжать его руку. В ответ на это Юджин говорит о том, что Рапунцель не нуждается в чей-либо помощи и совместно со своими друзьями вытаскивает короля. 200px|thumb|right|Самопожертвование Паскаля Тем временем Рапунцель использует свои волосы, дабы помочь Паскалю спуститься к механизму машины. Однако, даже их длинны недостаточно для этого. Рапунцель предлагает поднять Паскаля назад и найти другой способ добраться до туда, однако хамелеон отвязывает себя от волос и прыгает вниз. Шестерни начинают крутиться, машина активируется и останавливает метель. Рапунцель, Кассандра и Ксавье начинают оплакивать Паскаля. Но, к счастью, хамелеон выживает и отделывается всего лишь несколькими синяками. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Юджин Вскоре Рапунцель воссоединяется со своей семьей, её больше не надо исполнять обязанности временной королевы. Через некоторое время она отправилась в свою комнату, куда позже зашел Юджин. Девушка признается ему, что это был самый трудный день в её жизни и она не уверена, что действительно сможет стать королевой. Юджин успокаивает её, говоря, что её время быть королевой наступит ещё не скоро, и что тогда, когда наступит этот день, он будет рядом с ней и поможет ей. 200px|thumb|right|Вэриан перед застывшем в янтаре Квирином В конце эпизода действие вновь переносится в Старую Корону: Вэриан, решивший, что все в Короне предали его, клянется, что найдет способ освободить отца и отомстить всем за то, что они отвернулись от него... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Юджин Фицерберт * Кассандра * Квирин * Вэриан * Король Фредерик * Ксавье * Паскаль Второстепенные персонажи * Найджел * Капитан Гвардии * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Ногокрюк * Аттила * Владимир * Большой Нос * Максимус * Фидела * Коротышка * Пит * Стэн Песни * Я справлюсь (англ. I've Got This) * Я смогу, поверь (англ. Let Me Make You Proud) Интересные факты * Изначально эпизод должен был называться «Королева Рапунцель» (англ. Queen Rapunzel). Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды первого сезона